Ese día
by Scarlet.D
Summary: La opción que Itachi ignoró. [Itachi & Sasuke]


**-.-.-.-**

**Ese día**

**-.-.-.-**

Ese día las clases fueron especialmente aburridas y las prácticas se alargaron más de lo necesario. Yo había adelantado a todos mis compañeros y realmente no le hallaba sentido a estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo. Arrojé los shurikens con determinación, y completé los ejercicios con una rapidez que anonadó al resto. El sensei, como acostumbraba diariamente, me felicitó por mi extraordinario desempeño.

Y salí de la academia corriendo a toda velocidad, sin importar que apenas pudiera respirar, haciendo caso omiso a los llamados enfadados de las personas que pasaba empujando descuidadamente.

Mis pies levantaban polvo y el sudor causaba que el fleco se me pegara a la frente. Pasé el brazo sobre mi cara para secarla, miré al cielo, y aunque sabía que estaba mal, mascullé una maldición porque era evidente que pronto anochecería. Como siempre, papá y mamá me mandarían temprano a la cama, y no quería tener tu serio rostro durante la cena como último recuerdo antes de que partieras a tu siguiente misión.

La frustración fue mi combustible y dupliqué el ritmo de mi andar. Al doblar una esquina estuve a punto de tropezar, pero los entrenamientos contigo me habían hecho ágil, así que logré equilibrarme antes de tocar el suelo y me impulsé para correr todavía más rápido.

Mi atropellada carrera por fin halló desenlace en los escalones de mi casa, sobre los cuales prácticamente me arrastré. Hice una pausa tras atravesar la puerta, para retirarme los zapatos y esperar a que mi respiración se calmara un poco. Aproveché también para peinarme el cabello con las manos lo mejor pude, temiendo que mamá me reprendiera si me veía llegar tan descompuesto.

Seguramente la decepción en mi rostro fue notable cuando me adentré para encontrar la mesa servida, papá en su silla de siempre, y tú en la tuya, mientras mamá daba vueltas por la cocina.

—Sasuke, ¿cómo te fue en la academia? —Mamá pasó sonriente a mi lado y revolvió mis cabellos.

—Hm… Bien —musité, encogiendo un poco los hombros. La seguí con la mirada atentamente, pues fue la única que dio pistas de percatarse de mi presencia.

—Ayúdame con esto, ¿quieres?

Asentí y sostuve el platón con guisado que me ofreció, aunque resultó más pesado de lo que imaginé y por un momento pensé que lo tiraría al piso. Me hice de todas mis fuerzas y logré llevarlo a la mesa. Con cuidado, lo empujé hasta el centro para luego ocupar mi asiento.

Quería preguntarte sobre tu misión…, si tendrías tiempo antes de dormir para ayudarme con los deberes, o cualquier cosa, sólo quería despedirme de ti propiamente. Pero el ambiente en esa pequeña mesa era demasiado tenso. Sin ser muy discreto paseaba mi preocupada mirada sobre ti y papá, y pude adivinar que habían discutido de nuevo.

Últimamente lo hacían con mucha frecuencia y eso daba como resultado momentos incómodos como éste, en que teníamos que comer en silencio por temor a agitar las aguas.

La expresión en el rostro de papá era una consternada; las comisuras de sus labios tensas, sus ojos desconcentrados como si estuviera repasando algo dentro de su cabeza con dedicación, y las arrugas de su frente remarcadas más que nunca. Tus ojos eran similares, clavados sin interés sobre la comida, pero en tu cara no había emoción alguna. A veces hacías eso, y sé que a mis padres les molestaba porque no podían adivinar lo que pasaba por tu mente. Aposté conmigo mismo y predije que estabas pensando que no querías estar un minuto más ahí, querías retirarte a tu cuarto y por eso comías con anormal velocidad. Querías irte en esa misión y tardarte muchos días en volver.

—Sasuke, ¿me acompañarás mañana al mercado? —preguntó mamá, al sentarse a la derecha de papá.

—Sí. —Asentí sin verdadero entusiasmo.

—Te compraré los bollos que tanto te gustan. —Fabriqué una pequeña sonrisa para ella. Sabía que sólo intentaba romper la fría atmósfera, así que le seguí la conversación y hablamos durante algunos minutos sobre trivialidades; que si mi tía le había ido con este o aquél chisme, que si le ayudaría a hacer el pastel para el cumpleaños de papá el mes que viene, que si no me estaba esforzando de más en la escuela, que mi altura estaba aumentando muy rápido y terminaría rebasándote. Eso me sacó una sonrisa sincera, pero enseguida mi padre resopló hastiado y la plática no tardó en apagarse.

Minutos después, mis predicciones resultaron realidad y te excusaste de la mesa para irte a encerrar a tu habitación. Agaché el rostro y terminé de comer sin ganas.

Esa noche pasé un buen rato sin poder dormir, rumiando la idea de irrumpir en tu cuarto y desearte suerte para mañana, pero eso sería infantil y egoísta pues necesitabas el descanso. Así que me tragué mi frustración, cerré los ojos fuertemente y me puse a contar números en reverso con la esperanza de quedarme dormido.

Habría sido de madrugada cuando las livianas caricias sobre mi mejilla me despertaron. Abrí los ojos lentamente y los froté con pereza hasta fijarlos en ti. Estabas sentado a mi lado, mirándome atento e inexpresivo. Usabas tu uniforme ANBU y concluí que querrías despedirte antes de partir a tu misión. Tal suposición me llenó de desconsuelo y alegría entremezclados porque nunca antes te habías tomado la molestia de algo así.

—Itachi, ¿ya te vas? —De inmediato sentí un par de dedos sobre mis labios.

—No hables tan fuerte —ordenaste en un susurro. En aceptación, agité la cabeza de arriba a abajo un par de veces. Entonces tu mano se alejó de mi rostro y me incorporé hasta sentarme. Te miré expectante, nervioso y totalmente despabilado, porque de pronto todo parecía muy clandestino e importante.

—Sasuke, no volveré de esta misión. —No parpadeé por lo que se sintió como una eternidad. Traté de determinar el significado de tus palabras, de notar algún cambio en tu rostro, cualquier gesto mínimo que me indicara que bromeabas.

Cuando comenzaste a servir en ANBU tuve que acostumbrarme a despedirme constantemente de ti. Pero de tus labios siempre saldría un "estaré bien" o "volveré pronto" que aquietaba mis preocupaciones. Esto era nuevo, y hablabas en serio; tú siempre lo hacías.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿P-por qué?... —De pronto tu imagen se tornó borrosa, incliné la cabeza brevemente y restregué las manos de manera furiosa sobre mis ojos. Sentí a mi rostro tornarse caliente de vergüenza por estar llorando.

—No puedo explicártelo ahora.

—Pero, Itachi… —Alcé la cara, me arrodillé apresuradamente y sujeté tu brazo para apretarlo mientras te miraba suplicante y ansioso.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? —Me quedé mudo por varios segundos, creó que ni siquiera respiré. Cientos de preguntas se agolparon en mi mente de manera tan apabullante que al final mi lengua no logró formar siquiera una. Y no estuve seguro en qué momento comencé a asentir, pero tus manos detuvieron los movimientos de mi cabeza al posarse gentilmente sobre ella. Acariciaste mis cabellos con suavidad y me dedicaste una sonrisa discreta.

En ese momento no tenía una idea real de lo que estaba abandonado por ti, pero seguirte fue un instinto irreprimible.

Dejamos la casa con el mayor sigilo posible. Yo temblaba a cada paso y con certeza tú te diste cuenta, pues no tardaste en agacharte e indicarme que subiera a tu espalda. Así lo hice con vacilación, y cerré los ojos para no ver el retrato familiar en el pasillo, la mesa del comedor donde tantas veces nos reunimos, la cocina que olía a mamá, los escalones que me recibían cada día después de la academia, las calles que conocía tan bien...

Comenzaste a correr. Mis pupilas se atrevieron a asomarse cuando olfateé el bosque, y giré la cabeza lo suficiente para apreciar la imponente silueta de Konoha emerger entre la niebla del alba. No tardé un segundo en volver la vista al frente y hundir la nariz en tu nuca, ajustando con mayor fuerza mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello.

Me aferré a tu espalda y traté de aguantar el llanto, porque presentía que si me percibías llorar me llevarías de regreso, y la sola idea de no verte nunca más me provocaba una angustia ácida que incluso superaba a la tristeza sentida por renunciar a mi hogar.

Ese día dejaste tus responsabilidades hacia Konoha y hacia tu familia atrás. Me convertí en lo único que importaba para ti y el sentimiento fue recíproco. Por supuesto que extrañaría las amables sonrisas de mamá, incluso las miradas severas de papá, pero confiaba en ti y si tú decías que esto era lo mejor, por la razón que fuera, yo no iba a dudar.

Y a ese día le seguirían muchos más; un montón de amaneceres en los que despertaría sintiéndome seguro y contento, junto a ti.

Pero ese día es una mentira. Ese día surgió en una noche cualquiera; un sueño fortuito que no olvidé al abrir los ojos, y que adopté como un deseo pueril…

Una ilusión vacua de agridulce cualidad que sólo en los momentos más solitarios me permito disfrutar, olvidando temporalmente que lo que elegiste cargar en tu espalda fue a Konoha, no a mí.

Si tú hubieras querido, ése día podría haber sido real.

Y si ese día hubiera existido, hoy mis manos no se colorearían con tu sangre.

**-.-.-  
Fin  
-.-.-**


End file.
